1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to optical discs, recording/reproducing apparatuses and methods for the optical discs. In particular, it relates to an optical disc, an apparatus and a method for rapidly recording data on the optical disc on which a groove, wobbled as address information, is formed, or for rapidly reproducing data from the optical disc.
2. Description of the Related Art
To record data on an optical disc, it is necessary to record address information on the optical disc so as to record the data in position. According to a conventional method for recording address information on a recording/reproducing optical disc, a pre-groove that is spirally formed on the disc and is used for tracking is wobbled corresponding to the address information.
In other words, tracks for recording data are formed as a pre-groove such that the sides of the pre-groove are wobbled corresponding to the address information. By using this structure, an address can be read from wobbling information, and the data can be recorded in position.
However, for seeking it is necessary to position an optical head on a track, and to reproduce the address recorded on the track. The seek time accordingly lengthens. In particular, when the upper bits in the track address are incremented, all the lower bits change. The address is thus hardly detected, and is not preferred as access information. Accordingly, the seeking cannot be rapidly performed.